


I Just Wrote To Say

by Wagnetic



Category: due South
Genre: Epistolary, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post CoTW, neither of them are really that happy to be home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wrote To Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackyMedan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/gifts).



Ray,  
Diefenbaker is sulking over the lack of hydrogenated fats in his diet. Apparently, it didn't occur to him that there wouldn't be any more doughnuts for him once we returned home. It's nice to be back, though. I'm sure Dief will adjust to it soon.

\---

Fraser,  
I'm glad to be home too. It's weird, the things you miss when you're away. I never realized how much I like cars driving by at night or people stomping around in the apartment upstairs. Welsh's got me working with a new guy now. We went for beers the other night. He seems ok.

\---

Ray,  
I admit that it's rather quieter here than I remembered. Not in terms of sound, of course, there's plenty to hear if you listen carefully, but in terms of what you would call "action." It's very peaceful here, in comparison to Chicago. This is, of course, a good thing, but I admit that it gives me far less to do.

\---

Fraser,  
This is all your fault. I actually miss that boot leather you made me eat on the trail. I miss freezing my ass off and sleeping with rocks poking me in the back. I miss ice baths. I miss your weird caribou stories. This sucks. We need to talk. Call me when you can find a damn phone up there.

\---  

Ray,  
I've found a place a few miles from Yellowknife that sounds promising, if you're completely sure about this.

\---

Fraser,  
Welsh is sorting out the paperwork. I don't know if this liaising thing is going to check out on your end, but I'm boxing things up anyway. I'm looking forward to freezing my ass off and still getting to eat pizza.

\--- 

Ray,  
For the love of god, take your clothes off the floor. Is it really that hard to use the hamper?


End file.
